Losing Everything
by nicoleeeeeeable
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Teddy, are the only ones alive from the Order after the War. They go their seperate ways, and someone commit suicide. Very angsty.


Hi, i'm nikkilupin, i'm fourteen and I've been reading/writing fanfiction for 2 years. This is my first fanfic, i just found out how to actually post stories! haha. This story is very angsty and tragic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Pairing: HG/RW

Rating: K+

Era: After The War

This story is not related to DH. I made up who dies and they don't really in DH. Sorry!

This definately doesn't not follow up on the book.

Be nice! No beta reader, first fanfic!

Thanks, enjoy :)

Losing Everything

It was the night before graduation, and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, were all sitting under the tree in front of the black lake. They were thinking about what had happened in the past year. They've been depressed and sad for the past 4 months.

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Charlie and Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley and his wife, The Weasley Twins, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Severus Snape, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mad-Eye Moody, and so many other Order Members were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry felt extremely guilty, he wish he were dead too. He knew if he said that out loud that Hermione might scold him. So he didn't say it.

The trio spent their entire 7th year at Hogwarts fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters and trying to find Tom Riddle's seven horcruxes. So now they have to re-take their 7th year the following term.

The trio was sitting under the same tree for 3 hours, just sitting, thinking…remembering.

Hermione finally spoke up, "What are we going to do now? Everyone's gone everyone. I have nothing left, except you two, and Teddy." She whispered the last line.

Teddy Lupin was the son of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. He was only a year old when his parents were killed, and until school was out, he was being cared for by his grandparents. But once Hermione graduated, she and Ron were going to take care of him together. Harry is his godfather and Hermione was his godmother. But Harry agreed for Hermione and Ron to care for him full time since he wasn't reliable.

"I got my acceptance letter to The Lucado School for Defense, yesterday. I think I'm going to go." Ron said gloomily.

"Ronald! You never told me! Congratulations." Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, and now, once I get out of there, I can fully care for you and Teddy." He replied.

"I'm going to America." Harry stated.

Hermione and Ron looked at him shocked and worried. "That's…great Harry. Did you find a school over there?" Hermione asked, worried.

Harry stood up quickly. And started towards the waterfront, he picked up a stone and skipped it down the water. He started yelling "I can't stay here any longer! There are too many bad memories! Almost everyone I ever cared about or ever cared for me are gone, forever. Voldemort's dead, and so are my friends and family. It hurts too much to stay here. Once I leave…" he stopped yelling to wipe the tears that were falling out of his eyes. "I'm never coming back. The pain hurts too much."

Hermione in the meantime stood up too and stood behind him. "Harry…we're still here though. You can stay with us." She said quietly.

Ron stood too and took Hermione's hand. "You can stay with us mate. I for one don't know how I'm going to help raise Teddy and marry 'Mione without my best mate here to help me along the way. We all know that we've all lost our parents, siblings, friends, family. But I know for a fact that they wouldn't want us to split up. They'd want us to stick together, through bad times and good times. We battled Lord Voldemort the darkest wizard of our time for bloody hell. We can get through this." Ron said.

Harry stood there for a minute. Then he turned and looked at his friends. "Take good care of Teddy for me. Make sure he knows that I love him."

Hermione ran up to him and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. "We will. Don't worry Harry, we love you." She whispered.

The next few months were extremely hard on Ron and Hermione. Ron went to school to Lucado, and Hermione and Teddy moved into a small cottage near the school. Ron came home every night, and then he went to school in the morning.

And Teddy was a very happy baby, growing fast, being a typical 3 year old boy wizard. Ron and Hermione decided to get married but it was not a Wizard marriage. They got married under the muggle court of law, since they had no one to go to the wedding.

They never heard from Harry, no letters, nothing. Ever.

**10 Years Later:**

The Great Hall was decorated with pictures, candles, and roses when Ron, Hermione, and 13 year old Teddy walked in.

Everyone was wearing black, and people were crying. Hermione was shaking and crying hysterically. Ron was crying holding Hermione. Teddy was extremely quiet.

They walked around and saw pictures of him, one when he caught his first snitch. One when kissed Ginny for the first time in 6th year. Another one when he battled the dragon during to Tri-Wizard tournament. There was one of Hermione, and Ron with him, riding a carriage to Hogsmeade in 5th year. The candles were floating all around, and no one seemed to notice them.

When the family finally made it up to the front of the hall, there he was. Cold, white, and dead. Harry Potter.

There his casket lay; open with inside laying the Boy Who Lived, from Voldemort, the One who entered The Twi-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year of Hogwarts. Who battled dememtors when he was 13. He lived with his aunt, uncle and overweight cousin who hated his guts for his entire childhood. He battled the Whomping Willow twice and made it out alive, and he found all of Voldemort's horcruxes one, the final one being himself. He lived and then killed Voldemort miraculously.

So how could you imagine this amazing man die so young at the age of 29?

He loved his family and friends so much that when they died, he died inside too. He couldn't take the pain, and killed himself.

He wrote his surviving two best friends in the entire world a letter explaining and apologizing. And he wrote his godson, Teddy, a huge letter telling him about his adventures and his parents before they died. Telling him the story of Hermione, Ron and Harry, how they met, the fights, the games, the pranks, and the romance. The Trio. He told Teddy everything he knew about the Marauders. Everything he knew about Hogwarts, And his father-figure Albus Dumbledore, Harry's role model. He told Teddy about his Patronus being a Stag just like his father.

But the last thing he wrote in his letter to Teddy stated this, _**"Please watch out for Ron and Hermione, they're really going to hurt from this. They don't deserve the pain. Without them I wouldn't have lived as long as I did. I wouldn't have been happy about anything I ever did. They're more than friends and even a family to me. They were everything to me. Take care of them for me Teddy. I Love you so much. And I know right now you probably don't believe that, but one day you will. I'm sorry Teddy. I Love you."**_

Teddy didn't really know his godfather but after he read the note he did. He was proud to be the god son of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, and the adoptive son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Hermione ran up to the casket and took Harry's cold dead hand and held it and cried into it. Ron couldn't help but bawl his eyes out either.

They understood why he did kill himself but it was too traumatizing. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

She dropped his hand and ran out of the Great Hall. She ran down towards the Black Lake and stumbled under the tree, where her, Ron, and Harry spent many naps, and homework study sessions.

She fell, and just started crying. Ron and Teddy came running up behind her. Ron fell next to her and held her in his arms and started rocking her back and forth. Teddy stood from behind the tree watching, in pain.

Teddy looked out across the lake and just started thinking about his godfather. Trying not to cry, when all of a sudden he say something, something glowing in the distance across the lake.

What is that? He wondered. He thought he was hallucinating, it was…a stag. His eyes went wide.

He jumped down next to his parents and shook them, "Mum, Dad, look." He pointed out across the lake to the stag.

Ron looked out and looked to Hermione, he couldn't believe it. "'Mione, could it...It can't." he stuttered.

"Ron, its him." She whispered.

The stag came closer across the lake and stopped halfway. It bowed and waited for them to say something.

Hermione and Ron stood. They walked out to the shore. Hermione waved and the stag bowed again. It was Harry.

She smiled a watery smile and cried into Ron's chest again. Ron smiled, and waved too.

Teddy yelled, "Hi Uncle Harry!!" and the stag turned around and started walking away.

"He's okay." Hermione said.

Her voice cracked, "He's watching out for us."

Teddy grabbed a hold of Hermione and they all hugged each other. Watching the stag walk out of sight.

**Read and Review**

**Please!**

**Flames and Compliments Welcome!**


End file.
